


Do You Trust Me?

by hufflepuffism (septasonicxx)



Series: In Which They Find Out... Again And Again [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septasonicxx/pseuds/hufflepuffism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is knocked unconscious minutes before she's going to change back, and Chat simply can't leave her when she's so vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM SO MUCH

He felt like he was watching in slow motion as the Akuma's fist connected with Ladybug's face and her head snapped back. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she was falling, her body thrown off the edge of the building where she had been standing to drop almost gracefully through the air.

Adrien wasted no time on the Akuma who was making his escape, but instead vaulted off his high perch and ran headfirst down the side of the building, his eyes darting back and forth between his path and his Lady. She was falling so quickly, he wasn't sure he was going to get there in time.

Putting on a burst of speed that he normally wouldn't be capable of, he sprinted down the last distance of building and tore across the ground until he was beneath her-

And just in time.

Ladybug crashed into his arms, sending him sprawling on his back as his knees buckled instantly. He felt his head crack against the pavement but pushed the pain away as he scrambled out from under her and cradled her head in his hands.

"Ladybug?" he murmured, blinking away the tears which had formed in his eyes due to the throbbing in his head – though he wasn't above admitting that the fear he felt right now probably had something to do with those tears as well. "Ladybug, you have to wake up."

She looked so small like this.

"Ladybug," he began again, but was interrupted suddenly by the warning sound of her miraculous. His eyes were drawn to her earring as the last dot vanished.

Panicking but frozen in place, Adrien didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave her like this, not with the latest Akumatised villain still out there somewhere, but she'd be so mad with him if he stayed and found out who she really was. What if he just closed his eyes until she woke up? But that could be hours from now, and he'd end up changing back as well – which would at least be fair, but she was still likely to be unhappy with him.

He took too long to decide. With his heart pounding frantically in his chest, he watched as her disguise faded away to be replaced with ordinary clothing. There was a bruise forming over her eye, no longer covered by her mask, and Adrien felt his jaw hit the floor as he stared.

He knew this face.

"Marinette?" he whispered.

He could barely believe it. Marinette, the cute girl at school who had a crush on him but that he'd never really glanced twice at because he was so smitten with Ladybug, _was_ Ladybug?

After another minute of sitting in shock, Adrien felt a smile tugging at his lips. Ladybug had been rejecting his advances because she already had a crush on someone else -  _him_! Once she found out who he was -

Marinette began to stir, letting out a groan and squeezing her eyes shut tighter before she winced and lifted a hand to press gingerly against the bruise which had formed.

"Ow," she muttered, her eyes still shut.

"Ladybug," Adrien said softly, still holding her head in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," she sighed, letting her arm drop back down again.

A frown crossed her face and her fingers danced across the dirty ground she lay on before suddenly her eyes snapped open and she sat upright, almost smacking into Adrien's head as she did so.

"My Miraculous!" she cried, staring at her bare fingers and then down at her clothes.

He knew it was coming, but Adrien still winced when her angry glare turned upon him next.

"Okay wait, just listen-" he began, but Marinette was already standing up and walking away from him.

"I can't believe you," she spat. "It's not fair, you're not supposed to know!"

"I couldn't leave you!" he cried, stumbling as he went to follow her and his head spun. "I had to make sure you were alright."

"I'm tougher than you are," Marinette retorted, tripping over an uneven bit of ground.

Despite the pain in his head, Adrien laughed. The idea of Ladybug tripping while walking was ridiculous, but Marinette tripping made so much sense and was suddenly so endearing he felt giddy. How had he been blind to her for so long?

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" she exclaimed, spinning around to face him again.

"Marinette, just listen to me," he pleaded, a huge grin still on his face.

She faltered for a moment, staring at him nervously. "You know my name?"

A faint beep reached his ears and he looked down at his ring to see the last bar disappear.

"Marinette," he repeated, looking back up at her and slowly walking forward until they were right in front of each other. "Do you trust me?"

She didn't respond right away, but seemed to be searching his eyes deeply.

Finally, "Yes."

Leaning forward, Adrien curled a hand around the back of her neck and drew her close, closing his eyes as he pressed their lips together gently.

Her lips were soft against his and he felt her tremble briefly before she shuffled closer, putting her arms around him. He was aware suddenly that he could feel her skin with his fingers and his face felt lighter, which meant he must have changed back. Now they were nothing but two ordinary people, and she needed to know.

He pulled back from her, still grinning, and looked into her face eagerly. Her eyes were closed and her face tilted up, the perfect image of someone who wanted to remain in a moment forever, and he had to fight the urge to kiss her again right then.

Finally she opened her eyes to look up at him, the hesitation giving way immediately to plain shock.

"A-Adrien?" she gasped, stiffening against him.

"M'Lady," he replied with a wink.

She continued to stare dumbly for a few moments, before suddenly rising on her tiptoes and kissing him again, her arms tightening around him.

Adrien chuckled against her lips and put his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her in a circle.

This time when they parted, they were both laughing giddily.

"I love you, Marinette," Adrien said.

Burying her head in his chest, Marinette mumbled something which sounded suspiciously like, "I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [hufflepuffism](http://hufflepuffism.tumblr.com/)


End file.
